Dominia
by Tsunamisiren3264
Summary: Chp5 up!!!Karen, the average teenage witch, is now in the world of the Slayers. Is her new type of magic going to upset the balance of power? Or is it something that was planed from long ago?
1. Default Chapter

Dominia; by Siren.  
Okay people this is my diclaimer for the entire story! I DO NOT own any of slayers except   
my own personal characters: Karen, Kida, Kira, AND Nari! Those four are mine, so sorry.   
  
Tara minka kari tia niri  
Kono ro tari mina hia ko  
Kirinohia chito ana ria  
Miako mino kari taka  
Sotia tani nochida keda  
Dana Yo Kia Da!  
  
Karen's deep lavender eyes looked at the computer screen waiting for more to come out but nothing else came, yet she knew that there had to be more to the spell than what was right there in front of her.   
  
She scratched her black and blue head. Her knee length hair was naturally black but because she wanted to be a rebel she died dark blue streaks into it. Though trying to be a rebel in Juno Alaska is not hard. Her black, button down shirt and black, slacks made her look all the more evil and rebellious.  
  
"Hey Karen!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kida got up off the floor rubbing the spot where the back of Karen's fist met her. Her green eyes looked at Karen with something close to loathing. "Geez Karen! All I said was Hi, you Blue and Black haired freak!"  
  
Karen turned around and looked down at her adoptive sister. The two could no be more different if you tried.   
  
Kida was a short girl with blonde hair, and a body that was still in the childish ungainliness of the teenage years. Where as Karen was tall and graceful in her twenty-one turnings of the years. Kida was a couch potato and Karen was an athlete. Kida wouldn't be able to protect herself from a house fly and Karen would be able to defeat at least twelve armed men.  
  
Differences are what made these two fight.  
  
"You snuck up on me Kida and got an automatic response. Sorry anyways," Karen said in an unemotional tone.  
  
Kida got up. "Yeah well Kira's on the phone for you." With that she left Karen's room.  
  
Karen stared after her then got up gathering her things together for her travel to Arizona. She was supposed to play a woman fighter, a swordswoman, in the Renaissances Fair.   
  
Her duffle bag held her three pairs of costumes, her matching paired sword and dagger, all of her throwing blades, and some of her spell equipment, like jewels. The last thing she needed was her spells binder; she hit print on her computer, printing the spell on the screen out. She grabbed it when it was done and put it under her undone spells, then placed the binder in the duffle bag also.  
  
Putting the bag over her shoulder she grabbed one thing that she needed most of all, her pyrite necklace. The stone was a very simple cube of the mineral tied onto a simple leather cord.  
  
"Hurry up Karen! We will not wait for you all day!" Karen's adoptive mother yelled from below.  
  
"I'm trying to! I just need to grab one more thing!" Karen yelled back as she grabbed the phone in her room. "Kira?"  
  
"Here," came the voice of Karen's only friend in the world.  
  
"So why did you call me? You know I'm leaving for Phoenix in an hour. You are going to be there, right?" Karen asked in slight fear.  
  
"Oh! Of course! I just wanted to call you to tell you that I found a teleportation spell," Kira said in excitement.  
  
"Uh-huh, and you called me from hundreds of miles away to tell me about a spell that we are not even aloud to use?" Karen said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"'Uh-oh?'" Karen repeated as fear clutched at her. "What do you mean 'Uh-oh'?"  
  
"I didn't know that these types of spells are supposed to be forbidden," Kira said with a slight whine in her voice.  
  
"You didn't," Karen said in shock, and fear, as realization slipped in.  
  
"It said that it would take anyone to the place where they belong," Kira said wetly. "I thought that it would take you to where you belonged, Karen. You always told me you never felt as if you fit in; so I thought that you wouldn't mind being somewhere where you did belong."  
  
"Just tell me you didn't finish the spell," Karen said in a slightly panic filled voice.  
  
"I wish I could," Kira whispered.  
  
Just as Kira finished speaking she screamed out in pain and agony. Her voice carried over the miles that separated the two friends.  
  
"KIRA!!" Karen screamed in response, as if that would some how help the situation and her friend on the other end of the line.  
  
"Dom," called a voice from everywhere, yet nowhere. "Dom, it is time to return home." The voice startled Karen enough to make her drop the phone.  
  
"Whose there?!" she screamed into her empty room.  
  
Another long scream tore from the phone; the type that would cause you nightmares for months after hearing it. It was loud enough to be heard while on the floor of her room.  
  
"Karen? Dear? What's going on?" called her "father."  
  
"Dom, time is nearly up and you need to return home," said the voice that was both male and female. Though if Karen had any choice she would have chosen the female side of the chaotic, yet orderly, voice. "I need your help. You are mine!"  
  
"Who are you?! Where are you?!" Karen screamed again into her empty room, as fear began to clutch her.   
  
The screams of her friend still sounded in her ears, but they were more distant.  
  
"Karen!" called her "father" again this time in panic, but he to sounded far away.  
  
The world around Karen began to disappear, colors no longer were as bright, and were starting to fade. It seemed like her room was just fading into a nonexistence. The sound of someone pounding on her door and yelling in panic sounded far off, just like the pain filled screams of her friend.  
  
"What is going on!?" Karen screamed. "Where are you? Why won't you answer me?!"  
  
Then the voice did answer her. "You are coming home Dominia."   
  
Just then the world that Karen had known in her twenty-one years of life disappeared completely, totally, and forever. It gave way to one of adventure, pain, sorrow, and quite possibly love. 


	2. Karen's meeting

Chapter 1  
Karen moaned as pain surged through her body and mind, but luckily it was on the lower end of the "pain" spectrum, so she did not scream out in her need to get away from the pain. She fought the darkness that consumed her mind and consciousness. The ever present thought that she had to save Kira was there as consciousness returned to her control.   
The first thing that Karen noticed as she came back to herself was the grass that was beneath her body as she lay on her stomach; it wasn't the type of grass she was used to from Juno. She did not open her eyes at first to inspect her new surroundings, she waited and paid close attention to what her other senses were telling her.   
The grass was still cool beneath her so she hadn't been laying here long, and the earth beneath it was damp, so she was in an area where it had rained recently. There wasn't any sun out, or she was being shaded, because her back side was getting chilled.   
Her nose was only picking up the very pungent smell of rain dampened earth.  
There! The soft sound of the wind going through trees, and the sound of drowsy birds.   
I'm cold which means I am either in the shadows or it is night time, Karen thought to herself. With the drowsy little birds though I believe it to be night.  
She finally opened her eyes, allowing herself to become adjusted to the new surroundings, but she never moved.   
The first thing she saw were some bushes with dark green leaves that were probably lighter in the day time sunlight, but in this night time glow they had a darker, more sinister, look to them.   
The feel about her was that of a darker will was about her. Her senses tingled with the newer darker energies.   
Karen lifted her head and glanced about her without moving the rest of her body.   
Well, I'm on a high, raised area and it drops suddenly to my left. I can see the tree tops from here. My right is the "deep dark forest," that is even giving me the creeps.  
She pushed herself up into a sitting position.   
Okay, that explains a little bit, she thought as she looked at a patch of light. It's to yellow to be a gas fire, so it has to be a natural fire. She extended her magical senses to the patch of light and drew upon the power she found there. She was surprised. It's pure. . .pure untainted energy. Her breathe came short with her excitement.  
But if this is Earth it should be tainted, but it's pure. So does this mean I'm not on Earth? Karen began to shake as the realization slipped into her mind. Oh God. . .   
As she sat there in shock; she felt like weeping in sorrow and frustration. No. I will not give up to anyone or anything, she though fiercely as she clenched her hands into fists. I will figure a way around this.  
Karen looked about at her surroundings one more time before coming to a conclusion. I'll find those at the fire. Hopefully we speak the same language, and that those people are nice to strangers.  
She got up onto her shaky legs and stared at the fire lit area, trying to memorize where they were compared to her. She messaged her temple with cool finger tips trying to get rid of the headache that was still residing in her head. Must be reminisces of the teleportation.  
"Not to far off," she said to no one in particular. "Looks like a pretty nice sized group, eight of them." Then she noticed some smaller points of light heading in the same direction as the group, and for some odd reason she did not think they were friends.   
Karen took a deep breathe and began to put on her sword belt that she retrieved from her bag. Okay girl you have got to be ready for some strange things. This is not Earth here so we don't know what to expect. Expect the unexpected. She got out her sword and dagger, clipping them to her belt, the sword on her right and her dagger on her left.  
She then took off her sneakers and put on her soft soled boots made from soft brown leather that went up to her knees.   
Everything is going to be fine, but if the strangers don't like interlopers I am in danger.  
With that not so encouraging pep-talk, Karen got up and looked down the side on the cliff. It was a skree slope. It looks slanted enough. She pulled her bag so it was in front of her.  
Karen jumped far enough away from the edge so she wouldn't hit it as she fell, then began to slide down the side.  
When she landed on the ground below the ledge, she looked up to the foreboding, unknown sky. God, Guardians, and Giae help me please.  
Karen then began to run for the fire light that she sensed more than she saw. Please don't let me get barbequed.   
As she got close to the camp she realized that the "attackers" had not shown up yet. Thank God for small favors. Karen though as she kneeled behind some shrubs so the group would not see her.   
She couldn't help but be surprised at how human the group was. The red hair young lady, who was short and slightly underdeveloped, was beating on a young man with blonde hair. Why won't he stand up to her? He is a frelling swordsman; he should probably be able to take care of her in no time.   
"Goury! You jellyfish for brains!" screamed the young woman as she continued to pound the blonde swordsman.  
Then the unexpected, the young red head pummeled the young man in to a near by tree.   
Holy crap! Is that how all women here are? Karen smiled evilly. I hope so.  
There was another young man who had beige colored clothing on; he was sitting with his back to a tree that surrounded the camp. His hood shadowed his face and something covered the lower half of it.  
"Lina-san you are being so mean to Goury-san," whined a young lady of about seventeen years. "You just don't seem to care about the rules of Love and Justice!"  
Karen felt herself sweatdrop. This girl needs a reality check, or she'll be eaten alive if she's alone.  
"Amelia," the red headed Lina said between clenched teeth, "don't dictate!"  
Karen felt her shoulders shake in silent laughter. Oh my! She and I would get along just fine.  
She glanced at the other members of this group.   
Okay, we have black haired cleric, who by all looks, cares for "jellyfish for brains". Her smile softened. Next is blonde with two year old child. She looks like the priestess type and the kid looks like he is not hers by birth, but by spirit. The young blonde priestess helped the young black haired cleric get "Goury" out of the tree his head was stuck in. The last member is Mister Lounging-on-a-Tree-Branch-While-My-Friend-Needs-Help. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, as her smile faded from her face. He is a smiling fool and a fruitcake. Why am I the one that gets stuck with the loonies?  
Okay I need to get better view of the area, and the only way to do that is in a tree. Karen pulled back a lip in distain. I hate climbing trees.   
As she moved to the far side of a very large tree that stood near her, and began to climb, she heard the tale tell signs that the enemy was coming. The group was either deaf, which was entirely possible with "Lina-san", or they just didn't care. Either way, Karen though their lack of reaction confusing.   
When she got up to a branch that allowed her to see the clearing but did not allow the group to see her, she waited for her chance. I can't attack unless they are attacked first . . . and it looks as though they will not be able to protect themselves, she though sheepishly.  
As she finished her thought the enemy showed themselves, emerging from the shadows as if they were made from them.  
The only human was a tall, thin, whip of a man dressed in red and black sorcerer's robes. Is that whip or wimp? Karen thought with great humor. The rest of the attackers were huge ugly creatures Karen could only guess were trolls, and zombies. Could the day get any weirder or uglier?  
She glanced about Lina-sans group for any sign of actual reaction. As she glanced about she noticed eyes that were glowing back at her.  
Oh Crap! They're surrounded! And by what I can see they won't have a chance!  
She glanced at the group again only to find them yawning at the speech the sorcerer was giving. Their eyes reflecting that this had happened all too many times before. Geez! They act like they get this all the time. Looking strait at Lina and Goury, Karen saw in them a look of total ease with the string of threats that the sorcerer was raving about.   
"… and I the Almighty Moreo, will defeat you upon the will of my Almighty Master." He finally finished.  
Lina yawned then finally got up to look at the guy. "You finally done baka?"  
The man nodded but did not let that ruffle him in the least.  
"Good because you were starting to get on my nerves and you really don't want that," Lina said dangerously as the others just chuckled in response, as if it were a joke. "Now here is my response to your stupidity. FireBall!"  
Karen nearly fell from the tree when the huge fire ball hit the sorcerer. Dust was everywhere after the explosion.   
Oh my God and Guardians! I don't think I could defend against that kind of power!  
"And that was that," Lina said as the smoke and dust cleared away.  
"Oh?" came a voice from the blast site.   
God and Guardians! That guy survived?! There is no way unless he used the opposite element! I don't know who is more surprised me, Lina-san, or Mr. Loony- fruitcake.  
Karen stared as the dust cleared away, revealing the sorcerer. "Was that supposed to hurt Lina-san?" the sorcerer ridiculed.  
Lina began to shake with furry, and not to soon afterwards she was screaming as loud as her little body would allow. (A little side note for the reader: The words Lina yells at this part in the story are not for the rating I have for this. So, please, input what ever you like.)  
Karen blushed and paled in turn as Lina yelled obscenities that she never thought were possible. She makes Kira and I look like amateurs.  
When Lina was done the sorcerer merely smiled in a knowing way that made shivers run up everyone's spine. "Are YOU done Lina-san? Good because it is time you and your friends to die." With those words the entire horde of creatures attacked from all sides.  
The group was immediately separated by the huge beasts that crashed into the clearing. There were hundreds of them that kept the powerful magic users and swordsman from those that they were supposed to help defend.  
"You dirty nothus!" Karen growled in a harsh whisper as she began to gather energy around herself. "Attacking in such a cowardly way! You should be killed for this! Nothus Baka!" Karen then cupped her hands together as if they were containing something inside them. "Lord Suzaku, Guardian of Fire and the Gates of the South, I call on You, My Lord. I wish to summon Your Power, My Lord, for there are those who need my protection. Give me Your Almighty Fire and Light, My Lord."   
The fire, which had been dieing in middle of the fight, suddenly burst into new life. It seemed to be at least five times the size it was before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell!?!?" Lina screeched as two of her attackers were engulfed in the flames. "Zel! Please say that was you who just did that!"  
"Did what?" came the tired reply from somewhere to Lina's left, muffled by the crush of bodies.  
"Never mind," Lina yelled back. She was getting annoyed; this Moreo character knew some how that she would not do any of her big spells because she didn't know where everyone was. He knew her weak spot.  
"HEY NOTHUS! UP HERE!" yelled a voice from a tree on the other side of the clearing. For one heart stopping moment Lina thought it was Amelia in her usual annoying mode of "Love and Justice", but when the person stood up she revealed herself to be a young woman slightly older that Lina herself. The girls black clothing and black hair were what made it hard to see her in the shadow covered tree. She had a strange pack slung on her back which made her look less dangerous, and a little odd. The girl also had on a sword and dagger of very good make attached to her belt.   
Maybe she is a princess who needs help on some holy quest, Lina thought mischievously, maybe she'll pay good money! Lina then got brought back to reality when she noticed the creatures around her were all staring at the young woman. What is going on here?  
"I can not allow you to do this 'Moreo'," the girl said as she pointed in the direction of where the sorcerer was standing. "I must give you a chance to give up nothus, even though I do not believe you deserve it. Give up or put up with the consequences."  
Lina heard the shrill laughter of the sorcerer. "You? What can you do to me?"  
The girl smiled evilly. "I was hoping you would ask that." The girl then pointed to something to Lina's left.   
Wait a second, Lina thought in confusion, isn't that where Zel is?  
But before she could react the young woman in the tree said, "Incendium Razzo!" The girl's words echoed for a moment then fires began to erupt in the direction in which she had pointed.   
As they erupted Lina had to put her arm up because of the heat that was created. Some of the creatures were erupting just on the other side of the fire.  
When the eruptions died away Lina looked to her left, beyond the fire, expecting to see the trolls and berserkers, but instead saw Zelgadis standing there in the middle of an ashen field, looking shocked.   
The girl had destroyed at least fifty creatures in one hit, and did not even hit Zelgadis in the process.  
The sorcerer, who was now in Lina's line of sight, stared in shock at the young woman. "Who are you?!" he asked in a high pitched scream.  
The girl smiled at him and shook her dark head revealing a few blue streaks in her hair. "That is for me to know and you to find out nothus baka." She winked at him like they were keeping a secret. "You will never find out either."  
Moreo seemed to growl in the depths of his throat, as his eyes bulged. "Get her!" he screamed to the creatures around him. Then walked into the depths of the forest, disappearing   
The creatures surged toward the girl and she seemed to finally understand her danger. "Incendium Razzo!" she screamed and fifty or more of the creatures went up in smoke.   
It didn't slow the creatures down in the least. The trolls and berserkers rushed forward toward the tree.   
"Incendium Razzo!" the girl yelled again as they began to hit the tree. Another group went up in flame and fire.  
During this entire thing Lina couldn't move, she was in to much shock. This girl was amazing.  
"Um? Hello? Could I get some HELP over here?!!!!" the girl screamed as she began to beat a troll in the head with her foot. "I could use a hand!"  
Out of no where a hand landed on the branch right beside the girl's foot. The big thing was though; the hand was not attached to anything.   
"EEK!" the girl screeched as she jumped off the branch landing in a hand stand on a trolls head. With another show of strength and ability she pushed off its head, the metallic sound of metal sliding against leather, as her sword and dagger were pulled free of there sheathes, filled the air as she landed on her feet behind the huge horde, the fire at her back. The points of her blades were down toward the ground, and her right leg slightly forward of her left. The fire at her back played shadows across her face making her look demonic, and the wind that seemed to blow suddenly toyed with her ebony hair.  
"Okay enough of the staring children," the girl joked, "it is time to dance!"  
The horde took a few seconds to register what the girl had said, but when the light did shine in their dim minds, they charged her.  
"Zel!" Lina called, running to her friend. "Do you think we should help her?"  
"She did save our lives Lina," the chimera said in his usual monotone. "But that could be a trick on our enemy."  
"We should at least try Lina-san!" came Amelia's argument. "We should help her because she is a fellow fighter for Love and Justice!"  
Lina felt like throwing up after that. "Amelia, don't make me hurt you." She glanced at where the young girl was fighting  
Lina did have to admit that the girl was good, in both magic and swordsmanship, but that did not answer the ever present question in Lina's mind: Why did she help them?  
Just then Gourry decided to take matters into his own hands and helped the girl cut though the horde of creatures.   
"Well that answers our question here," Lina said with great amusement. "Fireball!" she shouted as her most classic of spells destroy twenty or so creatures. "Not as good as our mysterious friend but still has the desired effect!" she cried with glee.  
Zelgadis shook his head and began to fight also, his sword and magic working together in perfect harmony.   
"Take that you vile evil doer! You shall be crushed by the Hammer of Justice!" Amelia yelled at the top of her lungs as she punched a single troll into submission.   
Just then Silphiel and Philia showed up, Silphiel shielding against the onslaught, while Philia swung her mace about.  
Xellos as always, was nowhere to be seen.  
"That Is It!" the young girl screeched as she sliced though what seemed like her hundredth creature. "Everyone! Behind Me!" When Goury and Amelia tried to argue with her she gave them a withering look and said coldly, "Now!"  
Everyone moved behind the young lady until she was in the front of the group.   
She sheathed her dagger and rammed her sword into the ground in front of her so it was left standing when she let go of it. "Terra!" the girl said in an authoritative voice. As if answering the command small emerald green lights began to rise up from the ground and circle around the girl making her look ethereal. This image made the trolls and berserkers stop in their tracks.   
Lina and company all stared at the girl and began to wonder what they had gotten themselves into. (With those few exceptions. Just to name one, Goury. "Look at the pretty lights.")  
"Vitis," she said calmly but with the same feel of command. The earth seemed to listen again and formed long, thin, whip like vines made up of earth and stone. "CLAVUS!" she screamed pointing at the un-expecting horde.  
The vines seemed to come to life when she yelled. They all began spearing the creatures or cutting them in halve in a rush to get others who were trying to escape the massacre.  
Lina and the others just watched in a sick kind of fascination as the vines killed the helpless trolls and berserkers. At times Lina would look at the back of the girl in wonder, for she had never seen a spell like this ever in her entire life.   
Soon the massacre was over and the vines dissolved back into the ground.   
The girl sighed as if a huge burden had been taken from her shoulders. Then she tensed up again. "Oh God and Guardians," she whispered, "what have I done?"  
"You saved our lives," Lina said.  
The girl turned and shook her head. "No, you don't understand I just did something very illegal."  
"Illegal?" Philia asked in worry.  
The girl nodded in shame. Then she perked up as if a thought had made her happy. "Though I am on another world, so the same rules probably don't apply."   
"Hold it!" Lina said, raising a hand to stop the girls talk. "'Another World'?"  
The girl blinked a few times in incomprehension, her face blank. Then knowledge of what Lina was talking about sank in and smiled. "Yes, Can't you tell by my clothing?"  
The others took a good look at her and found her statement to be true. Her clothing was of strange cloth and strange cut.   
"Where are you from then?" Zelgadis said with a frown.  
"Well Mr. Gloom," the girl teased as she put her sword away, "should I start outwards in, or inwards out?"  
Everyone was confused, except Lina who smirked at the girl. "Inwards out," she stated with her smirk still on her face.  
"Alright," the girl said with a shrug and a smirk of her own. "I live twenty minutes away from downtown Juno, which is the capitol of our state called Alaska, which is one of the fifty states of the democratic republic of America (yeah!), which is apart of the continent of North America, and which is on the surface of the planet I like to call Earth." She took a deep breathe and chuckled at the faces of the group. "Did I leave any thing out?"  
"No, I believe you covered everything Miss," came an annoying voice.  
Lina gritted her teeth. "Xellos you Fruitcake where were you when we needed you?" she stated, trying to keep some semblance on control.   
The Trickster Priest just smiled and wagged his finger, about to open his mouth when something hit him in the head.   
It was the girls fist.   
"That was for that disgusting trick you played, you nothus bestia!" she yelled.   
"How do you know it was me?" Xellos asked with a smile. "And may I ask for your name?"  
The girl looked like she was going to answer him but she stopped. She looked like she was rethinking something, like her approach. The girl took a deep breath and seemed to calm down almost immediately. "My name is Karen, Karen Moloter. And I'm sorry for hitting you, I had no proof it was you." She paused to look him strait in his closed eyes. "I am just used to going with what my powers tell me and my powers told me you had done that. I am truly sorry."  
Lina waved her off. "You were probably right in your assumption Karen," she said as she went back to the nearly dead fire. "He is a Fruitcake. By the way were you the one to make the fire grow like it did?"  
"Indirectly yes," Karen said following Lina. "But I can't do that now because there isn't enough fuel."   
Lina gestured to the few fallen trees around them, "Take your pick."  
Karen though shook her head. "I can't they still have life in them thus I can not use them."  
Xellos raised an eyebrow. "I sense nothing from them."  
Karen just rolled her eyes. "They just died you nothus so they still have residual energy on them that only a Child of the Earth can detect," she said with an exasperated sigh. She looked like she was going to explain herself a little more but stopped. "Look I can't actually explain much unless I understand your magic, so how about you give me a 'basics crash course' and then I'll be able to put my magic into terms you will understand using the basics you taught me."  
Lina thought about what Karen proposed very hard because she didn't know a lot about the girl. She was something that was very new. "I think we could but for us to do that you have to promise to help out around here."  
Karen nodded like she expected such a thing from them. "Once I figure out what to do I think you will have to beat me to make me stop helping you," she laughed light heartedly. "I mean exactly that to, my friend Kira had to…." Her voice trailed off and her face seemed to tighten up in sorrow. "Kira," she whispered in sorrow.   
Lina moved forward, unconsciously wanting to help the girl, and placed a hand on Karen's shoulder. "You okay?"  
Karen seemed to come back to herself in a flash and the mask of happiness was up. "I'm fine!" she said in a false brightness that even Goury could see. "No really I just was going to say my friends usually have to beat me to stop doing work."  
Lina nodded and took Karen for her word. "What do you want to know about first?" she asked as she sat down on a log.  
"How about going from easiest to the hardest in types of magic's, then explain how each works in that order," Karen suggested as she to sat down. She took out her note book and a pencil so she could take notes.  
"What are you doing?" Philia asked as she and Silphiel put some pre-dried branches on the fire.   
"I like to take notes while I am learning something new. It helps things stick in the mind better," Karen said as she got herself better situated.  
Lina decided to begin with White magic since it was the easiest to understand and relate to.  
Zelgadis sat farthest away from the girl as everyone began to settle in, and help Lina explain their world. Amelia sat right next to the girl ready to help at moments notice and Xellos sat on her other side trying to read over her shoulder. Philia and Silphiel both sat near Goury, who sat blissfully away from Lina.  
This is going to take a while, Lina thought as she began her explanations, and lessons. 


	3. authors note

This is for all of my fans who have read my story. THANK YOU!!!!!!!! I would also  
like to say that I am in school, so chapters will take time to come up. The only reason why  
I have the Prologue and chapter 1 up is because I had time to type. Chapter 2 will be up  
once I am done with this.  
  
Now I would like to repay you by putting up the meanings of some of the things   
that I have put in the Story.   
  
Incendium Razzo- Fire Flare. Its a mixture of Latin and Italian.  
  
Nothus Baka- Bastard Idiot. That is the actual translation, but I wanted it to be  
Idiot Bastard. Any ways this is a mixture of Japanese and latin.  
  
Bestia- beast. This is Italian.  
  
Terra Vitis Clavus- Earth Vine Spiker. Of course there was no word for spiker   
specificly so I had to improvise. This was all Latin if I remember correctly.  
  
Now this is for Spellcastrmax, one of my friends and fellow fanfiction writers. I  
thank you for all of your help and critisism.  
  
THANK YOU Knight of L-sama!!!!! You were my first review and I thank you for that.  
  
Any one may review me, I don't mind good or bad. I just need to know how much people   
may like my story.   
  
I would also like to add that if anyone would like to use my story please ask me   
first, you may E-mail me at phoenixreborn_light@yahoo.com.  
  
  
Well this is good bye for now my friends.   
  
I am Siren, Fan of all. 


	4. magic explanation

Hi! Here is my second chapter! Though I do have to worn you I did make this one very boring   
so if you would please put up with this because it is an explanation of magic on Earth. if   
you don't want to just read the ending.  
  
Magic on Earth is kind of a mixture of Pagen(?), eastern, and some Native American. I kind  
of squashed it all together.  
  
Well please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
As Lina began to explain their world, Karen began to feel slightly out of sorts with the world.  
Everything was so different from home that this world could have been its exact opposite, magically  
speaking of course.   
It's like Earth is the strict younger sibling or something, Karen thought as she took notes  
furiously. We would never be able to travel the astral plains unless we wanted to die.   
Lina stopped in her head long pace to allow Karen to catch up with her. "How are you  
understanding things so far?" Lina asked, truly curious on how the young magic user was doing with so  
much new information.   
Karen looked up after a moment of frivolous scribbling and smiled. "Fine I guess," Karen  
answered. "Though it is a bit over whelming for me. I think because you all known things that our people  
have known, but not been able to do, makes things a bit easier."  
Zelgadis looked a bit confused. "Like what?"  
Karen looked at the Chimera and smiled. Who would have thought that a guy like that could be so  
self-conscious about his looks. "Well like Shamanism, you are able to travel in the astral plains when we of  
Earth are not allowed on punishment of death."   
Amelia, Philia, and Silphiel all choked and stared at her.   
Lina just yelled, "WHAT!?"  
When the ringing in Karen's ears stopped she smiled at the others, to find only Xellos smiling  
back at her. Fruitcake. "I said it is on punishment of death and I meant it. Lina-san you have to understand  
that my world is very suppressed compared to here. There are eight different magic's that my people can  
use but we can not use four of them on fear of being killed. That's the reason for my caution on using my  
powers."  
"So what can you do?" Silphiel asked quietly, so as to not wake the sleeping Goury.  
Karen thought for a second as she put her paper and pencil down. "Well we can only use five out  
of the eight magic's that we have identified on Earth. And even then only one of them to their fullest  
extent."  
"Which one?" Amelia questioned Karen as Zelgadis got up and moved forward more so he could  
hear her.  
"Fire magic of course," Karen said with a small smile. "That is why I used it instead of any of  
the others. Fire is the only one you can use defensively, and offensively, in both the passive and active manner.  
Water and wind are two that you can use only defensively, in both the passive, and active. Earth must only  
be used in passive defense."  
Lina shook her head in wonder. "How do you survive?"   
"Easy, there aren't as many creatures that we have to defend against," Karen said. "And those we  
do have to defend against are in other dimensions or they can't be defeated by magic. Like the beings  
called Shadow Men. You can't actually defend against them, nor will magic work on them. The only way  
to defeat them is to cut their name out from the Rune Stave."  
"'Cut their name out from the rune stave'? What do you mean by that?" Philia asked.  
"Shadow Men are not born, but they do have a beginning, that beginning is when someone writes  
their name on a Rune Stave. A Rune Stave is a very powerful relic on my world. The only reason why  
Shadow Men aren't that big of a thing to me is that I stole the Stave through a Game that we were playing."  
"Game?" Xellos seemed interested in that.  
Well no wonder, he is the stinking Trickster Priest of the Mazoku. Gee I wonder why he's  
interested. Karen nodded to Xellos with a wicked look in her eye, "You would like them Trickster Priest.  
They play games with mortals to win bets. My Game was a chase game where I had to run from  
the Shadow Men as they threw my worst nightmares in my face. In the end though, I had the upper hand."  
"They sound like Mazoku in the worst of ways," Philia said in a shocked horror.  
"Even worse," Karen said looking at everyone. "When they are young, they look like they are  
gods, but as they age they begin to look as ugly as their hearts. Some of them have pieces of animals for  
body parts, and some of them have parts that can't be described as even normal."  
"In short they are ugly as sin?" Lina stated in a bored tone though her eyes were glittering with   
interest.   
Karen nodded her head. "They are useful when you want to punish someone for a crime that they  
committed. I remember that I had to call on them once to torture a killer."  
"Karen-san!" Amelia gasped in shock. "How could you?!"  
Philia and Silphiel both stared at her in total shock and horror.  
"Easy," Karen said with a sigh. "The guy was the one to kill my parents. He deserves all the pain  
he is receiving from the Shadow Men."  
"'He is receiving'?" Xellos asked in curiosity. "Does this mean he is still alive?"  
The others looked sick, and looked apprehensively at Karen.   
"Maybe," she said shortly. "I do know they like to play around with their food before they kill it  
finally."  
"'Their food?'" Silphiel gasped out.  
Karen nodded. "They are most remarkable little buggers in existence, except for maybe Mazoku."  
Karen looked at Xellos. "You guys are for more resilient to things than the Shadow Men. They get affected  
by the weirdest of things and can be driven insane by them."  
"And who said he was sane?" Lina stated with a raised eyebrow.  
"He is far saner than the Shadow Men that I know," Karen said with a strait face. "Those guys  
are just right down crazy."  
Most of the people listening to her shivered, because if Karen thought that Xellos was sane in  
anyway, that meant that these "Shadow Men" were truly scary.   
"Karen-san?" Amelia asked in a hesitant tone as the silence became too much. "Why do you say  
'God, and Guardians'?"  
Karen chuckled and blushed slightly. "Oh that? Well God is just out of my own repetitive nature  
and Guardians. . ." She stopped and tried to think of a way to describe the Guardians. "Well see  
because there are four different magic's that we use on Earth, with exception to the newest one. That is  
the same number as the main compass points, right?" Everyone nodded in response. "Well there are Guardians  
that guard the gates of the four corners and the four elements. There is Lord Suzaku of the South, Guardian of  
the gates of fire. He's a very big fire bird. Next, to the north, would be Lord Genbu, Guardian of the gates  
of Earth, and he is a huge turtle. Then to the east would be Lord Byakko, Guardian of the gates of wind. He  
is a beautiful tiger. Last, but not least, is the dragon lord, Lord Seriyyu of the West, and Guardian of the  
gates of water." She smiled at them. "Those four are the ones that give us the ability to be witches."  
"Witches? You mean that you all are females?" Zelgadis asked in his usual quiet tone.  
Karen rocked her hand back and forth in a motion that said "some what." "Most of the magic users  
on Earth are female so to generalize I say witches."  
"You said that they are the ones to give you your abilities. What did you mean by that?" Philia  
asked with a confused look on her face. "And why did you say 'dragon lord' when you told us that you did  
not have dragons on your world?"  
Karen sighed. "What I meant by 'dragon' is the Western dragon, which is what you are, are not on  
my world. Lord Seriyyu is an Eastern dragon. He is less like a lizard and a lot like a snake with stubby  
legs. He can also fly without wings."  
"'Snake with stubby legs'?" Lina repeated with a laugh.  
Karen nodded. "See he is very touchy on several different areas and I like pushing them all."  
"You don't revere him, like any who follow in the side of goodness and love?" Amelia asked.  
Karen snorted in contempt. "The day I revere Lord Seriyyu is the day Hell, and everything else  
in it, freezes over."  
"So what about your powers?" Amelia pressed, trying not to look to surprised.  
"Oh! That is easy to explain!" Karen said with a laugh. "The day you are born you have what is  
called a 'pre-disposition.' That means that your abilities that you are aloud to do, at birth. Like myself  
for example, I had all eight magic's."  
"Hold it!" Lina said in an authoritative tone. "Eight? You only told us about four."  
"That is because three of the eight are forbidden, and the last one is the most difficult for those  
of us who are connected to the Guardians," Karen said with a brilliant smile on her face.   
"What good is it to be born with the ability if you can't use it?" Lina rampaged on.  
Karen shrugged. "Don't ask me. I just do as I am told." Karen re-shifted herself on the ground.  
"Anyways, one of the four lords will come to you when ever they think you are ready and release the gate on  
your abilities."  
"I thought they were of only one Element?" Silphiel asked quietly.  
"They are!" Karen assured her quickly. "I am just talking about the most common event of this type."  
"Most common?" Xellos asked from somewhere.  
Karen looked about for him but could not see him. She shrugged and nodded. "See the most  
common of all is to have just one element in use. I am one of three in, my entire world, to have all four  
of the Elements and the only one of those to be able to use the last type of magic."  
"What is that last type?" Zelgadis asked.  
"Well WE, of Earth I mean, call it Primal Magic, because it is used in the most primal of ways,"  
Karen said. "Such as, and I am just giving an example here, calling for a favor from a superior."  
"Like the Shadow Men?" Lina asked.  
Karen nodded. "Exactly."   
Philia frowned a bit. "You said there were eight types of magic on your world what are the other  
three?"  
Karen chuckled, "You mean the three that I wish I could use but are not aloud?"   
Philia nodded.  
"I don't see how there could be so many types," Amelia complained.   
Karen just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't make the rules. I just follow them," she smirked, "with  
as much bending of them to flare a few tempers and keep the guardians on their toes." She smiled wickedly  
and chuckled. "Well to answer your question Philia there are Light, Dark, and Spirit Magic's. Light and  
Dark are at total opposite ends of the spectrum that the Guardians band in from use of us mortals. Spirit  
Magic is the only one with an exemption rule. That is because when the Guardians were making the rules  
there was one group of humans whom had set up there own set of rules to keep this magic from getting out  
of control. They are called Shamans."  
"So you have Shamans as well?" Silphiel asked in interest.   
"Sure but they have just as strict rules as we do," Karen stated in a matter of fact tone. "Their  
power allows them to pull the spirits right out of the bodies of some of their enemies if they didn't  
have the rules."  
Everyone stared in horror at the girl in black.   
Karen looked back at everyone with a critical eye. "You know what?"  
"What?" Zelgadis asked trying to hold off the darkness that wanted to bring him into sleep.  
The others were no better, except of course Karen.   
"I think we all need to go to bed and we can talk some more in the morning," Karen said with a  
soft smile.  
The group nodded, especially Lina.   
"I think you're right," Lina said with a small yawn hidden behind her hand.   
Karen began to get up and collect her things, until she noticed her note book was missing. "Hey  
you guys? Have you seen my note book? I could have sworn I put it right next to me."  
Lina and the others looked at her and tried to recall what the note book was.   
"Oh that thing that you were taking notes in!" Amelia said excitedly.   
Karen nodded as she looked about where she sat.  
The others looked about for a while to no avail.   
"I think I must have gotten blown away," Philia said tiredly.   
Karen shook her head in total denial. Then a thought popped into her head, exactly like  
lightening had struck her. "Oh Xellos dear?" she called so sweetly that the others in the group  
shuddered, even Amelia. "Xellos dear? Where are you?"  
Out of no where Xellos appear looking as innocent as a spring morning. (In which the rest of  
us know he is defiantly not, but we will just pretend.)  
"Incendium Razzo!" called Karen and Xellos went up in a ball of fire.   
Karen ran over to where he lay and collected her un-scorched note book. "HA! You Nothus Baka!  
Caught you red handed as the saying goes!"  
"Karen how did you know it was Xellos?" Lina asked.  
"He disappeared soon after I put my note book down, and he's been trying to read it over my  
shoulder the entire time I was writing in it," Karen said in an exasperated tone.   
Philia was laughing quietly behind her hand as Xellos picked himself off the ground.   
"I do have to say that there is some power behind your spells Karen-san," Xellos complimented.  
"Why thank you Fruitcake! I knew you would survive it so that is why I use a fairly simple spell   
on you."  
"How did your note book survive?" Amelia asked in curiosity as everyone got ready for a good  
nights rest.   
"I spelled it so if a fire was ever started, it would never catch fire," Karen said taking out a large  
black cloak and wrapping it around her before settling down for the night. She chose to sleep with her  
back up against one of the fallen trees, and her bag in her lap, under the cloak.   
"Good night everyone," Amelia said tiredly.   
Everyone answered in their own way as they too settled in for the night.  
"Zel?" Lina whispered softly before everyone was completely asleep.  
"What?"  
"What do you want to bet Karen won't get any sleep like she is?" she whispered.  
"Then you have already lost your bet Lina," Zel said back.   
Lina looked over at the young girl (Okay I know Karen is older that Lina but this is for sake of the  
story.) and there under the cover of the cloak she could see the even breaths of someone who was asleep.  
She chuckled. "That girl is amazing."  
Zel snorted. "You just figured that out Lina?"  
Lina grumbled as she turned over and went to sleep. 


	5. The dream and the unexpected visitor

Hey everyone!It's Siren! I have another chapter for you. I really hope you like it. Oh! and to make it very clear. Remember everything that is said and done in this chapter. It will come back to haunt you later.   
  
So take the warning Dearys.  
  
Heck! Remember everything from here on out because there are going to be clues to everything.   
  
Well I shall let you read the story now.   
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
THE DREAM AND THE UNEXPECTED VISITOR  
Chapter 3  
  
Karen found herself in another dream like any other of her dreams. A strange one. Guardians! I am sick and tired of these stupid things, Karen thought heatedly as she tried to move her hands. Even better is that I think I can't move my own body!   
  
Karen tried as hard as she could to move any part of her body as the world of her dream began to come into focus.   
  
Well at least I can see and hear what is going on, she thought as her body began to walk down a hallway that was neither spacious nor narrow. And the decor is nice at least, she was thinking as she was taking in the sights of the hall.  
  
The hall was split in two separate sides, the left and the right. Karen's body walked on the line that separated the two sections.   
  
To her left the hall was decorated in red, gold, and black. Murals lined the wall, showing the darker side of life, or should it be said death. The murals depicted people with huge bat like wings killing mercilessly. They flew above burning forests, holding heads of the creatures they had killed laughing, and letting the blood flow over their dark clothing. The murals had gold frames, though beautifully made and crafted, the designs of bones, dead beings, and weapons made them look sinister. Some of the tables which lined that side of the hallway, looked as if they had been made of black marble or onyx, but they now were just piles of rubble on the red marble floor.  
  
If the left was death and destruction, then the right was life and creation. The main color scheme of that side of the hall way was blue, gold, and white. The murals depicting how life should be like, peaceful and relaxing. They had people who looked like angels, wings and all, flying about or dancing about. The frames, just as beautifully made and crafted as the ones on the other side, these had a true sense of beauty, not a sense of being damned. The tables were made of white marble with delicately made gold legs. The floor was a spotless blue marble that seemed to have a luster of its own.  
  
Gee, talk about your night and day decisions, Karen thought. I wonder if this is one of those Symbolic dreams, because I can see one all ready. I am walking with one foot in death and the other in life.   
  
Her body continued to walk down the hall way coming closer to the end which had a huge set of gold doors. Above the doors was a featureless winged figure, its arms out wide as if to welcome who ever came in and its wings stretched out. The wings though were not a matching set, on the left was a huge bat wing and on the right was an angel wing.   
Maybe to say there is always two sides to things? Karen said into the emptiness that was her "dream mind." This is getting really confusing as time goes on. First of all I am not allowed to use gold but this place is filled with it.   
  
As she neared the doors they opened by some other force that she neither see nor sense.   
  
Oh GOD AND GUARDIANS! Karen screamed as she saw what was on the other side of the doors.   
  
They were Mazoku and Dragons (AN: what are dragons called really in slayers? I have seen it a couple of times but have not been able find it again.) on either side of her. Big ones and little ones, they were every where, but clearly separated by the path Karen's body was taking. To her left were the Mazoku in their natural forms making Karen almost ready to run, but because she had no control of her own body she had no choice except to face the horrors of the creatures around her. Dragons were to her right, inspiring awe and fear.  
  
Okay there is no way in hell I am going to stick around here! Karen tried with everything she was to leave the dream behind as she often had before as her body began to walk towards an exceptionally large Mazoku with red eyes, but no matter what she did she was stuck to see these creatures around her.   
  
"Welcome dear sister," said a booming voice that seemed to come from the large crab like being in front of her.   
  
Uh, sister? Karen thought as her lips came up in one of her familiar smiles. One that said "You certainly know what you're doing." Her arms out stretched and wrapped around one of his huge legs, a leg so big that she could not wrap her arms completely around. "Oh Shabby! You are such a good little brother," Karen heard herself say with a sound of sisterly love. "You have kept your subjects so tight under your control that I haven't had one complaint."  
  
Karen stood in her own mind in total shock. Did she just say that Shabranigdu is her LITTLE brother? What measuring system is she using? I certainly don't see a little brother here. Who in the Hell would ever call him Little Brother anyways? Didn't Lina-san say there was no one else above him and Ceiphied?   
  
If Karen had her head in her own control she would have shaken it in total confusion.   
  
Her body then turned around and began to walk to the largest of all the Dragons.   
Ceiphied I presume, Karen thought in awe.  
  
The large dragon, pride and dignity aside, lowered his immense head toward her so she could hug his snout. His eyes glittered dangerously as they lay on his counter part and brother on the other side.   
  
Her body slapped him with a look that commanded "You behave."   
  
Ceiphied winced as if the slap had hurt and then seemed to smile, for all that you could tell. "I am sorry my sister but you know I do not like him."  
  
Her head nodded, "Yes I know, but you have to realize that I can not play favorites between you two. You both are my younger brothers."  
  
He nodded his head as he raised it back up to its original height.  
  
Okay life just got a little weirder, Karen thought. Why would that matter? Not showing favor to either of the Lords? Then it came to her. There has to be balance!!  
Her body had returned to the path it had been walking on and came to the base of a very high dais which held a gold statue. If Karen could have described the statue she would have said it was a very featureless human. It had no distinguishing elements, not even a nose or hair cut. It was very basic.   
  
"Mother!" her mouth and voice called out. Karen was sure her body was calling to the statue. "Mother! Everyone is assembled and we need to begin!"  
  
Karen just waited inside her head. Then it happened, after a few minutes of waiting, and the sounds of shifting from those around her, the statue began to move. Not like a machine, but like a human, smooth, clean movement. Karen could see where it looked like skin was moving over muscle. The strangest thing about the Statue though was the face changed every few seconds so she/he/it never looked the same from moment to moment.   
Okay, I am officially wierded out here, Karen thought. That should not happen. It's just wrong.   
  
Her body turned around as she thought that and faced the others. A smile crossed her lips as the two groups turned all of their attention toward her.   
  
"My dear Brothers and Sisters," her body began, "I would like to introduce you to a new race that will make things so much more fun around here!" Karen's arms swept out in front of her and a light flashed before them all, causing several of them to cry out in pain. "Sorry," she quipped, not sounding sorry at all.   
  
One of the Mazoku growled at her making her turn to look at it.  
  
What happened next made Karen's head spin with uncertainty.   
  
Karen felt a kind of soft electric current that flowed over her body from her head to her toes. The Mazoku stopped immediately what he was doing and started to shake uncontrollably.   
  
Karen noticed then that the whole room had filled with an uncertain tension.  
  
"Please Sister," Lord Shabranigdu said hastily, as if he were begging. "He is new; he has never been to a Meeting."  
  
Karen's body stared at the young Mazoku, clenching and un-clenching her fists, as if trying to come to a decision. She then nodded and the same electric current flowed over her as it had before.  
  
A great gust of wind hit her, and she giggled, as everyone let out their breath.  
  
That was strange, Karen thought.  
  
Her body waved her hand in the direction of where the temporarily forgotten light had emanated from.  
  
There between the two groups of Creatures was a group of fifty human children. Each child looked like they were about six or seven, and the group was split into thirds. One group was fascinated by the dragons, and had begun an investigation that only ignorant young children can do. The second group was just as fascinated by the Mazoku, but kept their investigations to a safe distance. Group number three was one that had no idea which side they wanted to see first.  
  
Exactly like humanity, Karen thought. There are good humans, bad humans, and normal humans caught in the middle not knowing which side they want to take because they see the pleasures and pains of both.  
  
The children all had different colored hair, and eyes, ranging from blonde to black, blue to violet.  
  
Karen's body began to walk forward and placed a hand on the head of a young girl from the third group. The girl had black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Shabranigdu moved forward slightly. "What can they do? They look as harmless as mice."  
  
Karen felt her body smile sweetly and the current flowed over her again. This time though Karen saw that her nails changed from blue to a blood red as the current flowed over her fingers.   
  
You mean I can change what I look like?  
  
Before anything else could be done Karen's hand slashed the girls' cheek open.  
  
The young child screamed in panic, fear, and pain as she strained to get away from Karen, but Karen's other hand had her firmly.  
  
The other children ran to the dragons seeking protection that they sensed that only they could give. Except the second group of children, they just laughed.  
  
"Mm," came a voice from the Mazoku side. "Their fear tastes delicious."  
  
Karen felt the current once again and she knelt down with the young girl, holding her so that the girl was still facing away from her. The young girl was calm now, trying to cuddle in closer to her. Her left cheek was up against the opened, bleeding, wound of the girls' cheek, letting the blood to run down her jaw line, neck, and chest. Her body closed its eyes and smiled softly.   
  
"These little humans will create such beautiful chaos," Karen's body stated sweetly, as she began to stroke the girls other cheek with her still bloody hand. Then the current happened once more and the child began to struggle to get away from her once again.  
  
Karen's body opened its eyes again and the smile turned cruel as her finger nails changed once again. "Isn't that what it is all about?" she asked innocently.  
  
All of the Mazoku joined her in her laughter as she released the very frightened girl.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Karen woke with a start and looked about her wildly as the laughter dissipated from her mind.   
  
She took a deep breath and then another as she attempted to calm herself from the throes of her nightmare.   
  
"It was a nightmare," Karen whispered as she looked about at the other sleeping forms.   
  
No one else had woken from her sudden wakening.   
  
"Usually the dream dissipates by now," Karen said to herself.   
  
She got up and allowed the cloak to open.   
  
Karen winced.  
  
"Need to change," she said. "I won't fit in if I don't."  
  
With that thought she went in search for a place to change her clothing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Greater Beast Zelas-Metallium watched Karen disappear from view of her scrying spell, she smiled softly at the way the girl seemed on edge more than ever. "She is a very interesting young specimen My Priest," she said quietly.  
  
Xellos, who was kneeling in front of her thrown smiled. "Yes, but she does not fear us My Lady."  
  
Zelas raised an eye brow at this. "That is not strange. Humans must learn to fear us but We do not have the time to bother teaching this young girl how to fear us." Zelas took a long inhale of smoke, and let it out. She looked at Xellos lazily. "You do know what I mean don't you My General-Priest?"  
  
Xellos was about to answer when Zelas curled her lips back from her teeth and glanced at something behind him.   
  
He spun around to find……..someone in a dark cloak with the hood drawn up standing no more than ten feet away from him.  
  
"And who may you be?" he asked with a deadly smile as he opened his amethyst eyes.   
  
The hood moved but no one answered him, nor could he tell who was under the all encompassing cloak.   
  
Zelas evidently did, for she gasped in recognition and shock. "Please forgive," she said as she got off her thrown and bowed to the figure.  
  
Xellos, to say the least, was shocked. His Master bowing to some one she didn't know? This made no sense.  
  
"Zelas," said an echoing female voice, "you will not harm that young girl in any way. Try to keep her alive for as long as you can, if possible. Do you understand?"  
  
Zelas nodded, and the figure disappeared.   
  
"Master? Who was that?"  
  
"One who should never be crossed," Zelas stated in slight fear. She turned back to the scrying spell.   
  
There was Karen standing in her "new" clothes. She wore a white cotton shirt with a high button up collar and a loose, billowing sleeves that were tied at her wrist. Over the shirt was a kind of long vest that went down to her ankles but buttoned down to her waist and up to just below her chest, the rest of the article was loose, sort of similar to a dress that was open in the front. She had on dark grey tight pants that were tucked into her knee high boots. Her sword and dagger were strapped over her "vest," keeping it close to her body. Her bag, or duffle bag, was almost like a sack now that could be carried diagonally across her back.   
  
"Xellos, you will protect young Karen with everything you have," Zelas said quietly as she went back to lounging, but did not look quite as comfortable. "But do not smother her, only protect her when she absolutely needs it. Do you understand?"  
  
Xellos nodded, but he had a face that said he wanted to ask questions.  
  
"Things may get very interesting My General-Priest, be ready for them," Zelas said quietly as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Of course My Master," Xellos said and phased out of the room, heading back to the group.  
  
Zelas watched with great interest now, trying to figure out the mystery behind the young witch before her eyes. 


	6. NARI AND THE BET

Hey Minna! Okay this is my next chapter!  
  
Just a note: Anything with .. will be things translated, anything that you don't know yet that is.   
  
If I don't get any reviews soon though there may not be any other chaps. you have thus been warned.  
  
HA HA! I just need to know what you like about the story and don't like.   
  
Well here it is.  
  
NARI AND THE BET  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Karen felt very tired that day but was determined not to allow the others to see it. The dream had scared her slightly, and having Xellos phasing in right under your nose was not the best way to get frayed nerves under control.   
  
Everyone had been rudely awoken by Karen's startled scream and "Incendium Razzo!"  
  
Lina and the others, especially Philia, laughed hysterically at Xellos' chard form. Goury just looked confused as usual.  
  
And that is how Karen's first day started in the strange new world. (A/n: Along with her first sight of how much food this group consumes. i.e. Lina-san.) The rest of the day was fairly good. Especially when Xellos kept trying to steal Karen's note book and she promptly fried him. (a/n: I think this would be a very important part of the story if I told you she writes in a kind of Made up language that Karen and Kira created a few years earlier. That's the reason Xellos keeps stealing it. I Can Not Believe I Was So Stupid! Gomen!!!!)  
  
As the sun began to set it became evident to the travelers that they were not going to reach a town before dark so they found a clearing and set up camp. The only one of the group who wasn't too tired from the long travel was Karen.  
  
"Hey Karen will you watch our things while we go looking for some food and firewood?" Silphiel asked as the others left grumbling, except Xellos of course.  
  
"Sure! Will you need any help?" Karen yelled back to the receding figure.  
  
"No!" came the reply.  
  
Karen smiled and looked about the clearing, liking everything she saw. Almost like Earth, she thought with a small smile.  
  
Then her eyes fell on Xellos, who was sitting at the base of a near by tree, and she nearly lost her sanity right there.  
  
"XELLOS!" she screamed in frustration upon seeing him with her notebook for the tenth time that day. "You Nothus!!! You Piece of shit! Why, after I REALLY don't know how many times I have fried you, do you keep on stealing my note book!?"  
  
Xellos just smiled, but did not look at her. "Because my dear Karen, this is a mystery. I really can't let this just slip by."  
  
Karen just fumed for a few minutes while she tried to think of a deterrent. It hit her.  
  
"How about a bet then?" she question slyly, allowing her voice to carry just a bit of a challenge.   
  
Xellos looked up at her finally, and raised an eye brow as his eyes slid open. "What kind of bet?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Karen smiled. Ha! Gotcha!   
  
"Oh say, I will give you copies of some of those pages with the written and the verbal variations of the language. If, and I do say IF, you can translate those pages accurately and state all the rules to it then you win. But I do say this," Karen raised a single finger, "no one has ever won this bet against me." Karen smiled with a savage confidence that is only seen on one who knows she is going to win.  
  
Xellos smiled at her and contemplated her words. "What do I get if I win?"  
  
"Anything you want," Karen said with some smugness.  
  
"Anything?" he asked archly.  
  
Karen smiled. "Anything within reason."  
  
Xellos thought for a moment. "What do you want in return?"  
  
"Oh I'll think of it when the allotted time arrives. I don't really know what I would want from the Trickster Priest," Karen said with a smile.  
  
"And what would that allotted time be?" Xellos got up from the base of the tree and handed her the note book.  
  
"Oh let's make it fair and say a full year?" Karen said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"A full year?" he asked in mock astonishment. "Are you really being that generous?"  
  
"Be very thankful Nothus! Usually I only give two months," she said with some heat.  
  
Xellos arched an eyebrow. She was telling the truth. Did some humans really not know how to translate a simple text?   
  
"If you agree to these terms then we shall shake to seal the deal," Karen said as she held out her hand.  
  
Xellos smiled and shook her hand lightly. This human had no idea what she had gotten herself into.  
  
"Good!" Karen said with a huge smile on her face. "Let me copy the things out of here and then you can have free rein over the copies."  
  
Xellos nodded and went back to sit under the tree.  
  
By that time the others had returned from their fetching and were setting up for dinner.  
  
They had dinner (something that had fish in it) and talked amongst themselves (Karen mostly listening and copied her notes for Xellos). When Lina and company began to settle for the night Karen offered to keep watch.  
  
"You really don't need to," Lina said with a tired smile.  
  
"I have a lot of stuff to go over Lina-san," Karen said as she hunched over her notes. "Anyways, I am use to being the one who gets first watch."  
  
"We usually don't have Watches," Silphiel said kindly.  
  
Karen shook her head but didn't back down. The others just shrugged their shoulders and went to sleep.   
  
They all were asleep fairly quick, and Karen muttered to herself as she copied her notes.   
  
That was how it staid for about twenty minutes until Karen felt something on the edges of her senses, something that didn't feel right, even in this strange forest.   
Karen wrapped her hand around her pendant and scanned the area with her eyes, nothing to unusual was there. Yet, her senses were telling her that something bad was out there.  
After about ten minutes of trying to make a decision, Karen got up, and put her note book away. Then she walked, with the copies that she had gotten done, to where Xellos sat up against the tree, still awake.   
  
"Xellos, here are some of them," she stated handing him the copies. "The name of each spell and the general idea for each spell is on the top of each page."  
  
Xellos took them with his customary smile and a nod of his head.   
  
As she turned to go she bit her lip and paused, catching his attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Karen turned and looked at him. "Do you feel something in the woods?"  
  
Xellos lifted an eyebrow and stretched his own senses out in all directions, then pulled them back. "No, I don't sense a thing."  
  
Karen frowned slightly. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Well I'm going to check it out anyways." She headed for the edge of the camp.   
  
"Why?" Xellos inquired after her.  
  
"I have my own reasons Nothus!" She snapped as she began to disappear in to the darkness of the forest. "Kato nar kitare nimo litre!" she muttered in her own language. He needs to back off!  
  
Xellos just lifted his eyebrows and then shook his head. She needed to calm down.  
Karen had been walking for nearly an hour and no closer to where the phenomenon was. She had done one good circuit around the camp and now was trying to go farther away for a clearer reading.   
  
"If I don't find it soon I am going to go back," Karen whispered to no one. "It's getting late and starting to get cold."  
  
Just as she was about to head back Karen heard a twig snap behind her, causing her to jump and place her hand on her sword.   
  
There was nothing there!  
  
"Okay girl you are starting to loose it!" she teased herself as she turned to leave.  
  
Just as she was about to take her first step toward the camp, something hit her in her stomach causing her to stumble into a near by tree.   
  
"Oh Karen! You're here! You're here! I was waiting for so long Karen! And I was trying to be so good and be patient!" said a child like voice, the voice of the eighteen year old who had tackled Karen.  
  
The girl was shorter than Karen by only an inch and was wearing very plain peasants clothing. Her dull brown hair and eyes was the object of no ones affection.   
The girl though was one of contradictions. Her entire persona screamed out that she was only six but her body was that of an eighteen year old. The girl was as plain as a board, but was a complex as trying to get a strait answer from Xellos.  
  
Karen, to say the least, was shocked as she stared down into the girls openly admiring face.   
  
Then she felt it, the cold burning of both rage and fear mingling as she began to come out of her shock. Her rage. Her fear.   
  
Karen shoved the girl away from her as hard as she could, trying to get as much distance between herself and this strange girl.   
  
"Who the Hell are you?!" Karen screamed at the shock young woman. "And how in the name of the Guardians do you know my name?!"  
  
The young lady smiled then, standing up with her hands clasped behind her back in an innocent fashion, her head tilted to the side slightly, as if trying to be cute. "Oh Karen," the girl said lovingly. "I'm Nari!"  
Xellos looked at the notes and scowled slightly at the writing. There seemed to be no correlation between the written and the spoken variations. This was going to take a little longer than he thought. No wonder no one ever won against her, humans aren't used to thinking in these terms.   
  
Xellos rubbed the bridge of his nose. Though that was a very human trait, he did it to help him think. He knew there had to be some way to figure this out without any questions being asked. Karen knew that she had the upper hand in this and would add to his price.   
  
"Speaking of the little human," Xellos said aloud as he placed the notes in his cloak and got up to go look for her.   
  
She had not returned yet from her little "search and find."   
  
"Probably just trying to let off some steam," Xellos said with a smile. "But that is very rude since I have not had anything to eat yet."  
  
He chuckled and began to walk in the direction that she had gone in.  
  
Xellos hit something as he walked out of camp, and was bounced back. He frowned and opened his eyes to look about. There was nothing there that he could see, and nothing that his senses could detect. He stretched out his arm to see if he could feel it. Sure enough there was something solid in front of him.  
  
Well there is always ways around physical obstacles.   
  
Then, though not for the first time in Xellos' history, he felt fear. He could not phase!  
  
He got angry next, the slow bubble of heat that fills ones mind and soul. How Dare they Keep Him Here! He attacked the shell that dared to hold HIM inside of this place. Sure enough there was a great deal of smoke and dirt that was kicked up so he had to wait till it cleared.   
  
As the dust cleared Xellos reached out his hand to check if the barrier was still there.  
  
He began to feel odd. It was still there, and there was a hole on his side of the barrier, but a definite line where the shield protected the other side.  
  
Something, or someone, was preventing him from leaving this place.   
  
"You are the most powerful Mazoku in your masters' army and you are afraid of not being able to leave a place? This is pathetic," Xellos said with a small smile. "All I have to do is wake up Lina-san."  
  
He walked over to the slumbering sorceress and tried to decide how he was going to wake her up.  
  
"Lina-san! Oh Lina-san!" he called softly near her ear. "LINA!"   
  
She never even stirred.  
  
This made him frown even more. Lina should be yelling at him and Fireball-ing him into the after life for that, but she didn't even blink.   
  
He got out two huge, brass symbols and clashed them together, hoping for at least one of them to wake up.   
  
No one batted an eye lash. They kept on sleeping, snoring, and drooling.  
  
Now he was far beyond worrying, he was beyond scared.   
  
Who ever, or what ever, was doing this was able to affect them all, and was doing it easily.   
  
He looked about into the forest hoping that nothing came on them in this definite weakened state.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'll let you go for now Karen, but you won't be able to stay around here for long," Nari stated with a bright innocent smile. "My plan is near completion, Karen."  
  
"That's nice dear," Karen said to her with a smile that said "you're crazy lady." She backed away from the obviously insane girl. "Look I better go and get back to my friends because they are probably going to get worried."   
  
With that she turned and headed back to camp with hurried steps.   
  
"Don't worry Karen, I'll make sure you won't have to worry about them for much longer," Nari yelled after her.  
  
Karen stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare at the girl.   
  
Nari was gone though, and that scared Karen. If Nari was a Mazoku she should have been able to feel her phase out of this place, but she had felt Nothing! Anything with magic she would have felt but there was not a thing.   
  
Karen grasped her pendant and looked about, not a thing.  
  
She began to shake. Oh Guardians!   
  
Karen turned on her heel and ran in the direction of the camp. Hoping blindly that she would not find herself lost.   
  
Her heart raced as she ran from the place she had just spent almost quarter of an hour with that insane thing. Karen's mind was frozen with her fear of the moment.  
  
Karen ran into something and screamed when hands grasped her upper arms to keep her steady.  
  
She looked at the person who was holding her to see the stern face of Zelgadis staring back at her.   
  
"Karen! Are you alright?" he asked in slight worry.   
  
Karen just looked at him with wide fear filled eyes. Suddenly she went very limp and collapsed on to him for support. "Oh God and Guardians! You have no idea how much I need someone to lean on," she whispered tiredly.   
  
Zelgadis blushed slightly, for her head was leaning on his chest and he had to hold up the rest of her. "Really?"  
  
A slight tremor went through her body, then she stood up on her own as her thoughts straitened out.   
  
"We need to leave," she said suddenly. As she headed for the camp. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Looking for you," Zelgadis said darkly. "Where else would they be?"  
  
Karen winced at his tone, and looked at him.  
  
He had taken the "defensive mode" position.  
  
Oh shit!  
  
"Kita notiri karmen dina mari tenkeno michi de lo?" Karen muttered. Got up on the wrong side of the bed?  
  
Zelgadis looked at her strangely but let her mumble. "The others should be back in no time."  
  
Karen nodded, but was frowning at the situation. These guys act as if I was gone all night!  
  
Just as she thought that, Lina, Goury, and Amelia all appeared.  
  
"Karen! You're safe!" Amelia shouted with relief as she ran and tackled Karen.  
  
Karen gasped in pain as the bruises of her previous encounter were still very sore.   
  
"What Happened?" Lina said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Can we talk about it later Lina-san?" Karen begged as Philia, Silphiel, and Xellos showed up.  
  
"You seem fine," Silphiel said as she hugged the young woman gingerly.  
  
"Thanks, now let's get moving," Karen said in a harried way.  
  
"Go where?" Xellos asked as he moved forward.  
  
Karen just looked at them in confusion. "Where? Anywhere but here!"  
  
The others looked at her in shock.  
  
"Karen you first need to explain where you have been!" Philia said with some heat  
Lina was silently fuming as she waited for Karen's answer.   
  
"I went out to see if I could find out why my senses were telling me one thing but someone else was telling me another," Karen explained. "I was gone for less than two hours you guys!"  
  
That got people falling over in shock, and Karen just staring at them.  
  
"'Less that two hours'?" Lina asked. Karen nodded cautiously. Lina turned to the others and they all looked as confused as she was.  
  
"Karen-san," Xellos began, "You've been gone the entire night."  
  
Karen stared at them in shock, but then began to chuckle. "Real funny you guys really!" But her humor was not shared. "That's not possible. I would have remembered being gone an entire night." They did not seem to be joking with her. "It's IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Zelgadis grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to face the east, which was very visible from there. "Does that look like its impossible?" he said calmly.  
  
Karen couldn't believe it, her eyes were telling her one thing, but her mind another. There is no way! The Guardians wouldn't have aloud this! I was only gone for a couple of hours!  
  
Even as she thought that she knew they had been right. There was the proof right there.   
  
The pink haziness over the mountains of false dawn. 


	7. Insomnia and Swords

Hey Minna! How's it going!? I have been very busy with College thus this chapter took a while. Sorry. Please be patient Minna. Well then here is the new chappie.  
  
Chapter 5: Insomnia and swords. Dear journal,  
  
I guess this is going to be my next favorite thing now, because I need something to keep me sane. I need something that I can pour my heart into and this is the only way I can think of. There are things that I need to tell someone! Though if I tell THEM..if I tell the others I will end up ruining the trust that I have with them already! I can't do that to them! Who are the others? Lina-san, the red headed sorceress, Goury, the blonde haired brainless baka, Amelia, the go for justice princess, Zelgadis, mister personality, Philia, Miss Golden dragon and care taker of Val, Val, the dragon who tried to destroy the world, and Xellos, the smiling freak of nature...The others who have given me their trust, and already I have had to lie to them. I really don't know why I couldn't tell them, I just couldn't! What am I talking about? I am talking about my encounter a week ago with "Nari." The girl who is a walking contradiction? Insane lunatic who threatened my only friends on this world? That morning as I stared at the brightly colored horizon, I couldn't believe my eyes. After a bit of colorful language that I think could have peeled paint off walls, I told the others a lie that I had fallen and hit my head. Everyone bought it. Well....not everyone I think. Lina-san, Zelgadis-san, and Xellos-san looked at me a bit strangely as I told the story. My story? That is easy. I told them that I fell off some rocks and had not noticed any time difference, so I started to head back. As to why I wanted to leave so badly, I said I had felt something out in the forest that, and I quote, "scared the living shit out of me!" Well as to why it took me so long to record this is because this is the first inn we have stayed in for the last week. Everyone is asleep and I have some free time to write. *** *** *** *** *** Karen looked up from her journal, contemplating what she was going to write next. Her thoughts strayed to the night the she had met with Nari, and she shuddered. *** *** *** *** *** Nari is one thing that scares me right now. My meeting with her was not something that I want to repeat any time soon. That night when I met her, she acted as if she knew who I was. She knew about Kira...and that Kira was dead. At least she sounded very sure. She sounded like there was no mistaking it as fact. She kept on saying that I was supposed to go with her so that she could "make us happy." (I shiver in dread.) Anyways, back to scary girl. Nari kept it up for some time, but I remember very distinctly that I could not have been there for more than fifteen minutes. She was creeping me out! The one thing that scares me most is how in the hell she affected time like she did, and how the HELL she got out of there without me feeling her leave! *** *** *** *** *** Karen leaned back in her chair, trying to stretch; trying to get her thoughts out on paper was harder than she realized. She glanced at her roommates, Lina and Amelia, Karen could only smile. *** *** *** *** *** Well I can officially say I hate insomnia! I have been up for two nights strait with only an hour of sleep between them. Before this I did rather well with at least a couple hours sleep per night. Now I can't even close my eyes for half an hour! I can feel the need to rest there, but it is not giving in! I HATE LIFE!!!!!!!! We'll be staying in this town for a while, so Philia can look around. Did I tell you that the whole reason that this group is traveling is to they can find a new home for Philia and Val? He he! It seem that the town Philia and Val had been living in didn't want a dragon in their midst so they threw them out. JERKS! Life doesn't seem fair here, but when I think about it, that is what is fair. Nothings fair. Life isn't supposed to be fair for humans because they were created for Chaos. At least according to my dream. Whoever I was in that dream, her name was Dom....Now that I think about it that is what that voice in my room called me Dom... Maybe I should try to research that stuff. Like the creation of humans, and someone over Shabranigdu and Cepheid. That will fill some of my time here. I know I have a lot to learn but this will be a good start. Oh! As a side note that everyone probably didn't know! Silphiel left two days ago to go back home. She said she had been spending to much time away from her duties. ...... Hum *** *** *** *** *** Karen stared at the page blankly, and sighed. "I guess this the end to my first entry." Karen signed the bottom of her entry and put the book in her bag that was at her feet. "This is great. That took up all of twenty minutes of my time," she growled as she got up and began to pace the room looking for something to do. As her feet started their way back to the table she saw her sword and dagger lying across her things. "Well might as well practice." She gathered her blades and headed out of the room towards the practice ring behind the inn. Karen didn't bother to put on her boots for they would have made too much noise as she made her way down the stairs. As she neared the ring Karen felt like she was being watched but could not find a source for her worry. After a few moments she just shrugged her shoulders and began to take off her vest. She folded the long garment neatly and laid it on a nearby bench where she could see it easily. Placing her sword and dagger on top of it she left them there for a while, so she could warm up and stretch. For the next hour and a half, Karen did a stretching exercise that looked more like a gymnast routine than stretches. She bounced, and flipped from one point in the arena to another as if she were dancing. She looked beautiful in the early morning light. She stopped and went to her blades, getting them out of the sheaths. After a few moments of rest, and walking about the ring, swinging her blades, Karen began another dance. This dance far too dangerous for others to join in with her. The blades caught the light of the rising sun, making it look like she had captured light and made it into a physical force. Her movements were fluid and true, her body graceful. Yet, as all of this happened, she was becoming faster. If any one who knew about sword skill had been watching, they would have noticed she was doing the same sword routine over and over again. Each time she started over, she got faster. After an hour she had her weapons going so fast, that they were nothing but silvery blurs of light. When she ended she was going to walk about the ring but stopped. "Uh...hi?" There around the ring, were people from the inn, staring at her in awe. Everyone laughed at her obvious discomfort of being stared at. They had been watching her since the beginning of her sword dance. The worse thing amongst this all was that Karen could see Zelgadis, Goury, and Xellos standing with the crowd watching her. How did I not notice this large of a crowd before this? Karen thought in confusion as she made her way slowly to her fellow traveling companions. "What are you three staring at?" she snapped at the three males. Xellos smiled at her and held up a single finger. "Sore wa, himitsu desu!" Karen just rolled her eyes and looked to the others for the answer, since she knew by now it was impossible to get any information from the Mazoku when he was in this mood. "We woke up and heard the commotion outside. We thought to take a look, since breakfast wasn't going to be ready for another half hour or so." Zelgadis explained, his hood and mask up. Karen nodded and began to gather her vest when Goury stopped her. "Would you like to practice against me?" he asked in his usual innocent tone, though he sounded very excited. Why do I always want to say yes when ever he asks me to do something? Karen thought with a sigh and nodded. "Take off the armor though; I don't want to ruin my sword if I 'hit' you." The crowd gathered again, waiting for another chance to see a spectacle. Goury nodded and took off the ever present armor, and got ready. Karen looked at Zelgadis. "You want to practice also?" she asked. Zelgadis looked surprised, but nodded. "Good then it can be both of you against me," Karen said with a smile. "Take off the cloak Zel-san. I don't want you to have to buy a new one if we get carried away." As Zelgadis did as she asked, with a small smile on his face, he thought about what he saw in her practice. She is fast and agile, he thought. Her movements are strong and her foot work stable..when she is on the ground. When all three were ready they took positions to start the bout. "Go!" Xellos yelled but no one moved. This caused some confusion amongst the crowd, why were they not attacking each other? "I won't attack first you two," Karen said to the other fighters across from her. "Well Gee Karen-san, I really can't attack a lady first you know," Goury said dropping his guard to scratch his head in confusion. The next thing happened so fast that Karen wasn't sure she could understand what was done at all. Karen rolled her eyes in frustration at Goury's idiocy; next Zelgadis was locked with her sword to sword. Okay, so they are a little faster than I thought they would be, Karen thought as she broke free of the lock. Goury came next; his usually open, happy face was closed and determined. Karen blocked his thrust, and parried away trying to get some open ground. The two men knew what she was after and closed in so to give her less room to maneuver in. Karen chuckled. "You two really think you have me cornered?" Neither of them spoke, they only kept their attack up. There! Karen mind and instincts screamed when she saw a big enough opening for her to slip through. Karen ran forward unexpectedly, driving the two warriors apart giving her room to run past them. Neither male skipped a beat from her trick. They both attacked her simultaneously, trying to limit her defense, but came up with a nasty surprise. Karen chose this time to switch her style of fighting to Fencing. The quick, lightening fast moves of Fencing caught them off guard and Karen nearly got a couple of points. "You know more than one style of fighting Karen-san?" Xellos asked from the side lines. Karen only nodded as she dodged the two other fighters. That's how it went for the next hour in the practice. The two males would corner Karen, then she would either charge through their defense, or switch her style to suit the moment of time. All three fighters were sweating heavily now and there was nothing given one way or another. Everyone that watched the display "oh-ed" and "ah-ed." None of them had seen such a thing in their entire lives, especially from a woman. The sounds of the fight brought down Lina, Amelia, and Philia. They watched the fight in interest. Karen looked at the two boys across from her, and smirked. These two don't know what I've been saving for last. When Karen had a small lull in the fight she prepared herself for her final attack. "Ja!" she whispered as she saluted both of the men with her sword. This confused them both, but not as much as when she disappeared right in front of their eyes. "Huh!" they both exclaimed as they stared at where she once stood. "Where is she?" Zelgadis asked as her looked about the ring for her. "She just disappeared! Just like what Xellos does!" Goury said. He glanced over at Xellos only to find him looking above him. Zelgadis and Goury looked up to see an interesting sight. Karen was up in the air, her legs folded close to her body and her arms crossed over her chest. As she came down from her leap her sword began to swing out, and down..onto Goury. Goury's sword came up just in time as her sword descended upon him. There was a soft sound as the swords hit, but Karen's sword only bent out of the way. Karen landed in a crouched position. As Goury looked on in confusion, for the strike she had done should have broken his sword in two, she used her dagger to get under his guard and marked a killing blow on his heart. "Ha! Got one of you!" Karen exclaimed with joy. "Yes, but I have you," Zelgadis said from behind her, his sword at the base of her neck. Karen got up from her position and smiled. "Well at least I got rid of one of you," Karen stated with a smile. "Indeed," Zelgadis said with a tired smile. Goury was just confused. He knew he lost, but how Karen had brought it about was still eluding him. Just like everything else. "Don't worry Goury-san," Karen stated with a chuckle. "You just ended up the easier target in that attack." "I don't get it," Goury said. A certain red headed sorceress, that stood behind them, was about to kill him when Karen laughed. "Don't you worry your simple little mind over it Goury-san. The point is I was able to beat you, but you lasted longer than any other man to date." "Oh! That's good!" Goury stated happily. Karen, Lina, Philia, and Zelgadis all sweat dropped. "Yeah right," Karen said with a shake of her head. She turned and went to put her blades back in their sheaths. "That was an interesting fight Karen-san," Xellos said with his usual smile. Before the girl could answer him she tripped and fell face first into the dirt. She lifted her dirt covered face, and coughed. "That was graceful," she muttered as the others laughed. "Karen," Lina tried to say through her laughing. "Go take a bath and then come and get your breakfast," she said as Karen got up and placed her sword and dagger in her sheaths. Karen nodded as she grabbed her belt and long vest. "Right." She headed for the Inn, her things over her arm. Karen had not realized the potential of having a hot bath could be so good. "That felt great!" she exclaimed as she finished getting dressed. Her hair was going to be wet for the rest of the day so she decided to put it in to a braid for the time being. Her blades were around her waist where they should be, and her bag slung onto her back. "Life is good when one is clean and you don't stink!" she stated as she began to leave her room. When she turned, Karen found a young woman dressed like any other commoner in the town, except the girl had something funny about her. The girl had blonde hair and green eyes, with a sort of sad look about her. "What is it you wish my Lady?" she asked formally with a bow. The girl jerked in surprise. "You know?" she asked in shock. "Sort of hard to miss, since you're the only one with a gold necklace and diamond studs in your ears in the entire town." The girl bit her lip, "Please miss." "Karen." The girl nodded, and then bowed to Karen, "Please Karen-san," she started, "my village has been under attack for the last few months by a group of bandits. As you most likely have noticed, We do not know Witchcraft, but our attackers do. They even have a Mazoku working with them and an unbeatable swordsman. I saw you and your traveling companions fighting this morning and I knew that you were the ones sent to help us." "Quite a sob story," Karen drawled. "Help you with what?" "I, Lady Alexia Downkirt, ask you to get rid of these villains. I shall pay you handsomely," Alexia said. "Really?" Karen said with a raised eyebrow. "How much and what exactly did you mean by 'get rid of'?" "Do what ever you want to them but do not destroy the surrounding forest. You will get nothing if you do that," the Lady said with a little bit of backbone. So..this girl has been affected personally, Karen thought. A bag fell at Karen's feet, the sound of coins permeated from it as it hit the ground. "That is your down payment. You shall get the rest when you bring proof that you and your friends have succeeded," Alexia stated. "My friends won't be that easy to persuade lady," Karen said as she reached for the bag. She paused momentarily at the weight of it. "How much is our down payment?" "2,000 golds," Lady Downkirt said. "The rest will be another 8,000 golds." Karen lifted an eyebrow. She's desperate... or very rich, can't tell which. She placed the bag of gold in her pack on her back. "Well you'll have me none the less," Karen said with a bow. She turned to leave, "I'll take care of it after breakfast." The young Lady watched her leave. "Good luck. You're going to need it." 


End file.
